Family
by JEZEBELL 4EVER
Summary: What if Ian Rider isn't dead. Yassen and Wolf the Rider's uncle's. Ben in love with jezebel jade or Jez or J.J(16) and Alex(15) is not beliving his luck( Ian and Yassen is not dead) what will happen whit them.
1. Chapter 1

_**My past **_

_**As Wolf and I drove to the airport I kept seeing what happened over the past days. He said that I must be cearful once I'm in South Africa they may try to kill me again. Once there I missed Wolf and even Yassen, but a Rider never cry. I think I was there for about a day when men dressed in black showed up at break time once. They asked for a Jezebell Jade Rodulfa ( Wolf and Yassen didn't want me to go whit my surename) and then they recruited me as a assassin for SCORPIA. My real dad and mom I never had the prevails of meeting. There I learned my dad was the top assassin and he trained uncle Yassen(don't tell him I called him uncle) Yassen later killed uncle Ian(don't know him live with Wolf). They trained me and I was brainwashed, but I didn't know then, but I know now I'm back with Wolf at the SAS and MI6 use me from time to time, but I'm more at the SAS. Today we found out Cub is coming back don't know who he is, but a week later Brookland is coming too. **_

_**Turns out I have a brother Alex Rider. I'm not allowed to tell not even my boyfriend if I had one that now knows and well I'm happy I have some family it all went great until he showed up. Ben Daniels my crush sins India its now four years later I'm 16 now,but heyyy what's ya gonna do can't rip out your heart,can you? He smiled at me, the next thing I knew he was kissing me okay it was nice until my uncle and brother threw him whit rocks I trew back and hit them in the chest. Sadly I didn't know about my bro's bullet wound and hit him dead centre there.**_

_**Me being a fully certify medic thanks to SCORPIA was able to help him Wolf almost blew his top of and Ben just looked shocked as I kept yapping on and on brothers and sisters can tell each other everything. Wolf kept shouting that as his last adult living family he should have told him.**_

_**'Uhhmmmm... Guys what's doing on here?'**_

_**'I...I'm Alex's sister and Wolf is our real uncle.'**_

_**' When did you learn that last time I saw you you didn't have family.'**_

_**' A week ago when I got my memory back. MI6 left me alone after that never been on a mission after that.'**_

_**' How many have you been on?'**_

_**'13 if you count self inploid and DNA testing as one if not then 10.' **_

_**' WHAT!?' Ben and Wolf shouted the hole unite was there watching as Ben grabbed me holding me strongly to his chest as I had a flash back. Snake,Eagle and Lynx looked shocked at that action as I came back to reality I just snuggled deeper into Ben's chest sleeping. I was woken by Wolf yelling at Ben being a true uncle. He yelled at Ben that if he did what he did just about an hour ago he will kill him. I didn't think twis and yelled that he leave Ben and I alone let's just say the unite was shocked when there little Cubby told Ben if he hurt his sis he will hunt him down turning to wolf he said:' Uncle Wolf if she can work for MI6 never the less there best agent and trained at SCORPIA she can pick her own boyfriend. By the way I'm glad its Fox he will not hurt her.'**_

_**A deep voice agreed with him and I lounge a hug attack at him. My uncle Yassen was back.**_

_**' Uncle Yassen what's up?'**_

_**' Not much. Don't call me uncle little Jez.'**_

_**'UNCLE YASSEN?' Cub screamed**_

_**' Yeah sorry about Ian little Alex. He was a clone don't know were the real Ian is.'**_

_**' So his not dead?'**_

_**'No!'**_

_**' Who is Ian?'**_

_**All shocked faces turned to me...**_

_**Please review and I don't own Alex rider**_


	2. Flashback

Flashback

_Note: My friends thought a flashback with emotion will be nice I agree, but I'm terrible with emotions so please don't hang me. So this is just to help whit chapter 1 _

Today was the day Cub came back and my unit said I must be carful he is very dangerous.

Yeah right, more then a great whit shark _I don't think so_ I didn't voice it.

' K- unit report to my office!'

We walked to the Sarge's office and I thought what did Eagle and I do wrong this time we even had no sugar. Wolf knocked on the Yellow Pine wood door and we waited for approval to go in soon followed the blood chilling shout of the Sarge that said we can go into his office.

' K, this is Alex Rider AKA Cub.' at that moment he finished all eyes turned to me. I looked at Wolf with teary eyes what if they take me away from him to this other Rider's family if his family. I... I can't lose Wolf I'll go totally nuts.

' K introduces your self's code name, real name and job.'

' Wolf, leader, James Rider'

' Lynx, communication, Andrew Thomson'

' Snake, medic, Steven Stone'

' Eagle, sniper and mood lightner, Eaven Edison'

' Scorpio, Jack of all traits, J.J Rider'

' Cub, Jack of all traits, A.J Rider'

Just as the shock and fears about the three Rider's died down, in walked the deputy head of MI6. Jones asked us what's wrong when she saw our faces.

' Ma'am, did you or did you not know that four year ago at the age of 12. I had a Family!?'

' No, but I bet Blunt knew.'

' Sooooo, the rule about family not being in the same unite does it still count?'

' No!' Jones and Sarge yelled I let lose the breath I've been holding and relaxed.

' How did you get split up?'

'I was about two when it all happened. I was sitting at the kindergarten school uncle James picked out he was only nineteen, but my mom and dad not wanting '6 to know of me( so I knew who they were just never met them) asked my grandparents to look after me until James could. Well that worked out great didn't it. Three men in suits as well as James and Yassen walked in telling me my mom, dad and baby brother's plain got blown to a million pieces to say I cried for a normal amount of time is a understatement I cried for months I even had nightmare's. James joined the army when I was four I was mad and sad and I didn't know what I did to make people leave me. I lived with Micheal, Annabeth, _Tom and Jerry _( sorry kept thinking about the cat and mouse show brother are like that some times) Harris if James wasn't home. From that year on every Christmas I got a present from a Ghost, I thought it was one of James's army buddies. I didn't know Al was not on the plane and stayed at Ian's until a few minutes ago.'

' That's terrible.' Jones said

I sighed and and reply with that's my life. Jones said to Al that Blunt can't us him any more now he had a family she was quite for like a second then rembered to tell Sarge that Al's and my old school will be here next week as well as a MI6 agent that was former SAS. She turned around and and asked us Rider to walked with her once outside she turned and told me and Al to teach k-unit what we learned at SCORPIA. I didn't know what she was thinking and _if _she was thinking at all SAS men with SCORPIA training was just nuts, but she is the deputy head and I can't say any thing. She turn to Wolf and told him he must look after us. I told her Yassen was coming in this week and she smiled and said she hope so because he wouldn't shut up about his niece. Al didn't know who he is and I'm no going to tell him it's a surprise. I will lie if I say I'm not happy I have two uncle's, a brother and a unite that cared. As the turmoil of emotions died down I was smiling at my wearedly thrown together family and I was for once proud to be a Rider.


End file.
